Last of the Breed
by warriorangel15
Summary: Eve has lost many things and not known others in her short life, including loosing her sister, tracking her to another world will she discover things about herself and her sister and what of her history can be reviled, KogaOC
1. Enter Eve

Angel: ok I hate to admit it but I do not own Koga  
  
Koga {looks at Eve}: Pay up  
  
Eve{shakes her head childishly}: I don't wanna  
  
Angel{sighs}: get over it  
  
Koga: wheres my woman?  
  
Angel: she mated to Inu-yasha years ago, your there kids god father for crying out loud  
  
Koga {goes and pouts in corner}  
  
Eve : o...k... so any way on with the story  
  
Angel {trying to get Koga to stop pouting}  
  
Chapter 1 The arival  
  
Eve wandered around the streets of Tokyo, her wolf on a loose leash behind her, she could feel where she had gone to where she had been, it was a twin thing. Her sister had been missing for over a month and a half now, she was supposed to just going to go to the store but that was back in northern Canada she knew she shouldn't have let her go alone, she never came back.  
  
She looked up at the shrine that she had passed twice already. Eve looked up at it she could feel something their, the wary feeling was what was keeping her from entering it, like goose bumps down her spine, until now. She could feel her sister had been there.  
  
Eve walked up to the shrines courtyard next to a very old tree; she looked to what appeared to be an old shed of some kind. Eve opened the door and looked in seeing the well down in the darkness, Rose had been there, 'practicing her jumping skills no doubted' she thought to herself.  
  
Sighing she looked into the well expecting to see her sister down at the bottom but all she saw was darkness. Looking warily down into the well she lifted herself, standing on the side she said, "Rose you are a dead woman" and jumped into the well. Unknown to her, her wolf had followed her into it.  
  
Eve felt and saw the blue-ish-purple light surround her, and then she hit the bottom of the well. Looking up she say the sky. Eve looked at the wall of the well and closed her eyes shaking her head and looked up again. Still seeing sky she climbed out of the well, and standing on the side she looked at the forest around her.  
  
"Well, fuck" she said to herself, around her stood a forest of the like she had never seen before, "and this is where girl scouts come in handy." She looked toward the village, she could feel something there, and she couldn't tell what, but there was something there.  
  
Eve jumped off the side of the well only to hear the howling of her wolf behind her and she looked into the bottom of the well, and there she sat on her haunches looking up at Eve with her bright blue eyes. Eve smiled at her, "can't loose you can I," she jumped back into the well landing gracefully at the bottom and picked up her pup, who was about 2 months old, and carried her out of the well.  
  
Eve set off toward where the feeling was coming from. Looking over the hill she saw a village, from the looks of it, about the 1400 to 1500 year range. There was an old woman tending to some children. The village was sending off wary vibes, Sakura was whining at her side.  
  
Eve slid her traveling pack back onto her back and set off toward the northwest, her sister was calling to her from there, she could feel it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eve looked up at the cliff face; it was a good three hundred feet or more. She shook her head and sighed, she was running way low on supplies and her hiking pack was getting lighter by the day.  
  
She sighed again and started climbing up the rock wall, her Sakura sitting on her backpack tied down to it, "again thank you girl scouts," she thought to herself as she scaled the face "man I'm thanking them a lot lately."  
  
Once she reached the top she laid out flat as she could threw her arm over and pulled the rope untying the pup that was held down during the climb, her eyes get heavy as Sakura laid on Eve's stomach and they fell asleep, feeling the suns rays fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koga looked around at his pack, they were well off tonight there had been a feast at the village earlier, and despite the good day he felt an unease as if there was a type of wolf that he didn't know on his lands, and  
with that thought in his mind he set off to patrol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eve woke up to the wining of her little pup, the little one really missed her mother, she envied that, Eve didn't remember her parents at all. The pup was digging through her pack trying to get at her store of treats, Eve giggled, Koga froze in mid step, this human girl was letting a wolf be close to her, and she had such a childish giggle. Eve fished out some dog treats out of her pack.  
  
Then she handed the little s'nasages to her little pup, Koga sat down as the smell wafted up to him, what ever it was that she was feeding the pup it smelled good. Eve sat down, Koga smiled with some amusement at the fact that she sat like a cyanine, kept a strange white wolf pup around, had hair as white as the snow, smelled like a mix of wolf and human like she had been around wolves her entire life, and had the symbol of the wolf as a birth tattoo on her back right behind her shoulder.  
  
Well, thats the first chapter, please R&R, and check out my other story Tameni za Kinshou Kodomo (shameless self promoter) 


	2. Song from the blood

Koga: ok so what is she.  
Angel: keep reading, all will be reveled in time.  
Eve: when do I find my sister?  
Angel: you will just keep reading  
Koga: eve what is your deal?  
Eve: ..........I'd.... rather not talk about it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eve lay back on her elbows with her angles crossed in front of her,  
looking at the stars and she began to sing under her breath.  
  
Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me  
Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
Koga tilted his head to one side, his ears twitching to hear her better.  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over  
  
Eves voice picked up as she looked at the faint scars all over her arms.  
  
Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here  
  
Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over  
  
Koga looked where she was intent on looking and say rope scars.  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over  
  
I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"  
  
Eve pulled on her long sleeved jacket with an ashamed but triumphant look  
on her face.  
  
Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me  
  
Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me  
  
Koga watched as the wolf pup laid its head in the woman's lap begging to be  
petted like a common house pet.  
  
Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me  
  
Eve finished the song. Koga went over the words intently in his head as he  
headed back to his cave, this woman was an enigma.  
  
Well, thats the first chapter, please R&R, and check out my other story  
Tameni za Kinshou Kodomo (shameless self promoter) also this song is  
"strawberry gashes" by Jack Off Jill. 


	3. Rain Storm

Ok I know its a short chapter but I updated didn't I? Also I'll be updating on my other story soon as I can.  
  
Eve stared at the sky as it clouded over; her sixth sense was going on over drive, the clouds were moving to fast to be natural. She shivered as the first thunder cracked through the air, chilling her to the bone. Quickly as she could, Eve put her things back in her pack and grabbed her pup, diving into a near by crack in the rock wall.  
  
The crack opened up into a good sized room and looking back at the entrance she saw why she could get her bag through, and, glairing at Sakura, she went back out into the now sheeting rain and gathered her things.  
  
Shaking out the rest of her wet clothing that had trailed out she stripped of her soaking wet clothing and began tearing through her bag looking for something clean and dry, only to find the only clothing to be clean and dry was her old summer cheerleading uniform and her gymnastics outfit, "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she said as she dug back in her bag to find something a lot more descent, but, finding nothing, she settled on her gymnastics outfit.  
  
Eve turned around and glared at Sakura, who had decided that her gymnastics outfit would make a good bed, and put on her cheerleading uniform looking as if she was going to be burned by it.  
  
Koga watched from the deep part of the cave with amusement as the woman gave up looking for other clothing and put on an outfit that was more indecent than Kagome's old school uniform, this one had a sleeveless tank top that was high cut on her belly and low cut on her neck line.  
  
Eve mumbled to herself as she slid on her spankie pants, "shouldn't a' brought it...damn cheerleading...damn sister...damn wolf." Saying that last part she fixed her glair at her pup, who had retreated back into her mass of blankets.  
  
Koga smirked at he watched the wolf pup of a different breed disappear into the woman's blankets murmuring to itself 'sorry aunt'. He watched silently as the woman shoved her belongings back into the pack she carried with her that was far larger than Kagome's was.  
  
Eve smiled slightly as she lit a fire with her lighter; she grabbed her photo album, leaning against a rock she opened it to revile pictures of her and her wolves, in the summer in the winter, when the researchers found her, her sister, and the wolves, these pictures intrigued her as they had a shadow around her and her sister in the picture.  
  
Koga looked over the girls shoulder as she looked at her extremely well done portraits. They were all of her, a look alike of her, and wolves! Koga could read the expression on the wolves' faces like they were speaking and all of them had a sequence lined up saying, "if you can read this keep her safe." 'She must have been an important member of her pack to get a message like this passed around.'  
  
Eve sighed, tracing a finger along the face of one of the wolves in the picture, she was reminiscing on older times, setting her photo album down she grabbed her cam and put in a tape, pressing play she watched as the day her wolves played happily before her eyes.  
  
Koga looked at the little box like thing made the wolves dance and speak.  
  
~*~On the can screen~*~  
  
Eve was sitting on her knees playing with a pup in the grass, pulling on rawhide in a tug of war, other wolves were scattered around her in a normal ritual as a new identical face came on the screen, "ok today is the day, it our 2 year marker with the northern arctic wolves research project a.k.a. project live with out true family" the girl put an emphasis on the word true.  
  
Eve stood up and crawled in the den and came back out holding a new born pup far to young to b brought out into the sun light and Eve had a smile on her face that could make the sun glow brighter.  
  
~*~End Screen~*~  
  
Eve turned off the screen and shuddered looking over her shoulder she saw nothing she swore she had felt something there. She shook her head and put everything back in her bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koga gathered up the pups as the water rose higher in the cave, him and the other adults ran into the back entrance of the cave, where that intriguing woman was.  
  
Ok well thats the third chapter, next chapter...they meet!! 


End file.
